Lily Luna Potter
by Boni
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si con diecinueve años descubres que tu familia te ha mentido durante toda tu vida, ocultándote no sólo que eres una bruja, sino que perteneces a una de las familias más importantes de todo el mundo mágico?
1. Prólogo

_Resumen: _¿Cómo te sentirías si con diecinueve años descubres que tu familia te ha mentido durante toda tu vida, ocultándote no sólo que eres una bruja, sino que perteneces a una de las familias más importantes de todo el mundo mágico? Lily, la más joven del clan de los Potter, ha vivido toda su vida desconociendo su verdadera naturaleza. Debido a un suceso que tuvo lugar en su más tierna infancia, sus padres decidieron ocultarle la existencia del mundo mágico, borrando todos sus recuerdos relacionados con la magia y mandándola tan lejos como les fue posible. Ahora, tras dos años sin ningún contacto con su familia, Lily vuelve a su hogar, preparada para enfrentar un aburrido mes con su aburrida familia. Lo que ella no sabe, es que hay alguien más que sabe de su vuelta a casa, alguien que está dispuesto a enseñarle a Lily todo aquello que le ha sido negado, alguien… como Scorpius Malfoy.

_Raiting: _Para Mayores de 16 años. No debido a que vaya a haber alto contenido erótico, sino porque puede que el lenguaje no sea el más adecuado en algunos casos o las escenas y situaciones poco aptas para gente muy joven. Digamos que subo tanto el rating sólo por precaución.

_Warning: _ Spoilers del último libro, ya que no resucita misteriosamente ningún personaje que Rowling finiquitara. No al menos por ahora.

_Comentarios del autor:_ ¿Qué puedo decir? Es sólo el principio. Llevo meses perfilando como quiero que sea el resultado final del fic, espero estar yendo por el buen camino. Para todos aquellos que leyeron el fic de Ashley Potter va esta nota: Después de leer el último libro tuve que dejar de escribir, por el simple motivo de que la mitad de mis personajes estaban muertos y la otra mitad no concordaban con la imagen final que Rowling nos deja. Esta historia está un poco entremezclada con la de Ashley, los personajes pueden ser un tanto parecidos. Aun no sé que haré con el otro fic, de todos modos disculpen todas las molestias que les he causado.

_Disclaimer: _La historia y la mayoría de los personales pertencen a J.K. Rowling.

**"Lily Luna Potter"**

1. Prólogo

-Al número dos de la calle Franklin.- Le dijo al taxista mientras se recostaba sobre los asientos de goma espuma e inspiraba profundamente.

No es que no quisiera a sus padres. No, ella los quería, era sólo que los quería _más_ cuando estos estaban a un continente de distancia. Y no, no es que después de dos años viviendo en Rusia no los echara de menos, era sólo que la idea de pasar las Navidades con ellos… y con sus hermanos… y con el resto de su aburrida, aburrida familia inglesa… bueno, no le hacía especialmente feliz. Dedicó un momento a imaginarse las innumerables fiestas que sus amigos harían durante su ausencia, celebrando el tiempo libre con litros y litros y litros de alcohol y después se imaginó a si misma sentada en el comedor de la casa de sus padres, rodeada de su absurdamente conservadora familia, bebiendo zumo de calabaza y hablando sobre geografía o sobre política, porque misteriosamente cuando los sacabas de estos dos temas parecían palidecer de miedo, como si fuera lo único que sabían del mundo exterior. Política, geografía y el tiempo, esos eran los únicos temas sobre los que había conversado con sus padres desde que a los once años entrara en el internado.

Hasta donde sabía, toda su familia adoraba de forma sospechosa los internados. Y sospechosa es la palabra más adecuada para definirlo ya que absolutamente todos los miembros de su familia, sí, todos, incluyendo a sus abuelos, se habían criado en internados. La palabra "sospechoso" deja de ser suficiente cuando un día tu tío deja caer de forma descuidada que no sólo todos han ido a internados, sino que, además, al mismo internado. Y para colmo, tú misma te vuelves consciente de cómo uno a uno todos tus primos y hermanos son mandados a internados a la tierna edad de once años. Pero no, no a internados, sino al internado. Lily sólo conocía tres datos relacionados con "El internado". Uno, estaba en Escocia, dos, se accedía desde los once años y hasta los diecisiete, y tres, todos los miembros de su familia habían vivido entre sus muros. Todos, todos… menos ella.

Con once años, Lily fue enviada al internado Herbert Gröenemeyer, en Köln, nada más y nada menos que a media Europa de distancia. Un precioso lugar para crecer rodeada de cultura y de alemanes. Al principio, se lo tomó realmente mal, aunque logró auto convencerse de que a sus padres no debía de haberles quedado otra opción después de que, sin duda, le denegaran el acceso a "El internado", probablemente debido a que todas las vacantes para primer año estaban ocupadas. Si esperaba, tal vez entraría el próximo año. Pero esto nunca ocurrió, ya que, por lo visto, Escocia estaba demasiado cerca cuando de Lily se trataba.

A los doce años, Lily tenía un buen nivel de alemán, tanto hablado como escrito, y a los quince su nivel era equiparable al de una persona con estudios superiores, sin embargo, medida que sus conocimientos se incrementaban, la relación con su familia se enfriaba. Los primeros años de su estancia en el Herbert, Lily había pasado las Navidades y los veranos en casa de sus padres, pero con el paso del tiempo, Lily había empezado a pasar las navidades en el colegio o en casa de Edward, su mejor amigo. Con 17 años sólo veía a sus padres una vez al año, en verano, cuando pasaba con ellos dos semanas. Por eso a nadie le extrañó que a la hora de elegir una carrera, Lily decidiera estudiarla en Asia, y tampoco que esta consistiera en la interpretación y traducción de diversas lenguas como el alemán, el inglés, el ruso, el italiano o el chino… entre otras.

Lily se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, hacía unos minutos que la noche había caído sobre Londres y fuera del calentito taxi, llovía a cantaros. ¿Qué dirían sus padres cuando la vieran? "Lily, cariño, feliz Navidad. Nos alegramos de que este año _si _hayas podido venir" imaginó a su madre diciendo con cierta ironía. Echo un vistazo a la ropa que llevaba¿qué pensarían sus padres de cuánto había cambiado en los últimos dos años¿Seguirían con la tónica de política y geografía durante su mes de estancia¿Como era posible que, siendo ella tan aventurera, tuviera a la familia más aburrida de todo Reino Unido?

El taxi paró de forma brusca, despertando a Lily de su ensoñación.

-El número dos de la calle Franklin, señorita- Musitó el taxista girándose hacia ella - Navidad familiar¿eh?- continuó, percibiendo el nerviosismo de la chica.

-No exactamente. – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta de taxi- Mi hermano mayor se casa.

El taxista asintió, interpretando el tono de voz de la chica- Así que ella no te gusta ¿eh?

Lily soltó un bufido y agarró el paraguas que había a sus pies -No es eso- Dijo negando con la cabeza y apoyándose en el sillón del copiloto- Es sólo… ni siquiera la conozco ¿sabe?

El taxista soltó una risotada.- Bueno, tu hermano no es tonto, seguro que ha escogido una buena chica.

-Ya, usted no le conoce, con doce años me ató a una silla del jardín con la manguera, no es exactamente un genio. Y sólo tiene veintitrés años¿qué le hace pensar que está preparado para casarse?- Dijo la joven, hablando más para sí misma que para el hombre.

El taxista volvió a carcajearse.- Bueno, bueno. Te regalo el viaje, tal vez así vengas más a menudo a Londres- le dijo tras salir del coche y abrir el portabultos.- Tal vez incluso puedas conocer a la novia de tu otro hermano antes de que también decida casarse.

Y acto seguido, el hombre volvió a meterse en el volvo y salió disparado calle arriba, dejando a la chica con las maletas a los pies y cara de interrogación.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo otro…?- Murmuró Lily bajo el paraguas, fijándose en como el coche se iba haciendo más y más pequeño a medida que se alejaba.- En fin- dijo a tiempo que se encogía de hombros- que más da.

Miró a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que, de hecho, estaba en el sitio correcto, a solo unos metros del domicilio de sus padres. Acto seguido respiró profundamente, agarró la gran maleta por una de sus asas y se dirigió hacia el jardín más verde de toda la urbanización.


	2. Lily

**Nota de Autora: **Bueno, pues aquí está la continuación. Teóricamente el primer capítulo tenía que ser mucho, mucho más largo, pero no me gustaba nada como estaba quedando –y de hecho, este capítulo no me gusta nada de nada en sí xD-, así que decidí acortarlo para poder trabajar un poco más la continuación sin dejarles mucho más tiempo de espera. Este capítulo es poco importante, casi una mera aproximación, lo importante empezará con el próximo, así que espero que no esté tan mal como tengo la sensación de que está, puede incluso que haya gente que quiera saber cómo continúa y todo xD. Prometo que será divertido… una vez llegue a donde tengo que llegar.

_Resumen: _¿Cómo te sentirías si con diecinueve años descubres que tu familia te ha mentido durante toda tu vida, ocultándote no sólo que eres una bruja, sino que perteneces a una de las familias más importantes de todo el mundo mágico? Lily, la más joven del clan de los Potter, ha vivido toda su vida desconociendo su verdadera naturaleza. Debido a un suceso que tuvo lugar en su más tierna infancia, sus padres decidieron ocultarle la existencia del mundo mágico, borrando todos sus recuerdos relacionados con la magia y mandándola tan lejos como les fue posible. Ahora, tras dos años sin ningún contacto con su familia, Lily vuelve a su hogar, preparada para enfrentar un aburrido mes con su aburrida familia. Lo que ella no sabe, es que hay alguien más que sabe de su vuelta a casa, alguien que está dispuesto a enseñarle a Lily todo aquello que le ha sido negado, alguien… como Scorpius Malfoy.

_Raiting: _Para Mayores de 16 años. No debido a que vaya a haber alto contenido erótico, sino porque puede que el lenguaje no sea el más adecuado en algunos casos o las escenas y situaciones poco aptas para gente muy joven. Digamos que subo tanto el rating sólo por precaución.

_Warning:_ Spoilers del último libro, ya que no resucita misteriosamente ningún personaje que Rowling finiquitara. No al menos por ahora.

_Disclaimer__: _La historia y la mayoría de los personales pertencen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:** Cualquiera que considere que este capítulo es malísimo, es libre de mandarme un burro bomba, cortarme la línea ADSL o mandar un matón a que me parta las piernas.

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter**

_1. Lily_

Todo parecía exactamente igual a como lo recordaba. El frondoso jardín delantero, cercado por una valla de madera, la blanca fachada de la casa, tan pulcramente pintada como siempre. Eso era algo que siempre le había parecido curioso de su casa, en un barrio residencial en el que todas las casas eran exactamente iguales, la suya era la única en la que el jardín resplandecía con un verde especial, la única en la que la fachada permanecía intacta a pesar de los años. Hasta su acera estaba más limpia que la del resto.

Como había echo decenas de veces en el pasado, Lily se movía con facilidad meridiana entre los arbustos que bordeaban la acera de piedra en dirección a su casa, cubriéndose de la copiosa lluvia con un paraguas de Jack Skelleton y arrastrando tras de si una maleta que años atrás había sido de un bonito color rosa y que ahora estaba garabateada con permanentes de colores y decorada por Lily y sus amigos con calaveras y notas musicales. Esta maleta, junto con la desgastada mochila que la chica siempre llevaba a la espalda, era el único equipaje que Lily había traído consigo, y estaba compuesto por su ordenador portátil, un par de pantalones, unas cinco camisetas y dos sujetadores y medio. Generalmente, Lily tenía un poco más de suerte cuando preparaba un equipaje, sobretodo si este era para un periodo largo de tiempo, sin embargo esta vez era distinta por el simple hecho de que aquella misma mañana, al despertar, Lily no tenía ni idea de que acabaría cenando en casa de sus padres.

De hecho, sus padres tampoco.

Había sido la decisión más precipitada que había tomado en toda su vida, y era culpa de Edward. Edward Black, su mejor amigo desde los once años, el único capaz de pasarse cuatro meses machacándola con su idea de familia feliz y encontrando mil y un motivos por los que no podía faltar a la boda de James. Y hasta aquella misma mañana, todos y cada uno de ellos habían fallado, incluyendo "Lily, tu hermano se casa", la canción que compuso para ella y que cantó en la cafetería de la facultad una tarde en la que ésta estaba especialmente repleta. La canción tuvo cierto tirón, y aún había gente que la tarareaba por los pasillos de la Universidad, pero por más que Lily pensaba en ello no encontraba razones reales que la impulsaran a pasar las vacaciones en Londres. Esa mañana todo había cambiado.

Había pasado muy rápido. Estaba tirada en la cama, leyendo un libro que le había prestado Georgia y escuchando Muse a todo volumen, y entonces, mientras los últimos acordes de "Plug in" resonaban por toda la habitación, la puerta se abrió y Edward entró. Traía consigo su guitarra acústica negra y una gran sonrisa de estrella de cine. Se había sentado en la cama y le había arrebatado bruscamente el libro de las manos, lo que en su lenguaje secreto significaba "Préstame atención, por favor". Lily le conocía lo suficiente como para saber a qué había venido, y por eso no le extrañó que el chico apagara el reproductor de música y empezara, por quinta vez esa semana, a cantar "Lily, tu hermano se casa".

La chica había rodado los ojos en un gesto de aburrimiento y se había incorporado, abrazando la almohada y centrando su mirada en su propio pantalón de pijama mientras se esforzaba por no empezar a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro al compás de la música; sabía que si esperaba otros dos minutos la canción se abría acabado, Edward se sentiría satisfecho y podría retomar su apasionante lectura sobre vampiros y pueblos perdidos de la mano de dios. Sin embargo, mientras "Oh, Lily, Lily, con un poco de suerte es amiga de Jared Leto y te lo encuentras en la boda" algo había pasado. De repente, un deseo -que no tenía nada que ver con Jared Leto- de visitar a sus padres la había asaltado y, sin siquiera esperar a que Edward llegara al estribillo "James, James, James, James se casa; ¡qué agradable es la vainilla en casa!" se había puesto en pie y había llamado a la agencia de viajes que solía utilizar, pidiéndole un pasaje sólo de ida para el primer vuelo con destino Londres que partiera de Moscú. Dicho vuelo resultó salir en apenas dos horas, por lo que Lily había tenido que hacer el equipaje a toda velocidad mientras, a su lado, Edward se auto felicitaba por su innegable logro.

Sonrió, recordando el bailecito de la victoria que Edward había hecho sobre el sofá una vez Lily le confesó su inminente partida a Inglaterra. Sabía que el chico se alegraba de que hubiera decidido asistir a la boda de su hermano, pero también sabía que la echaría mucho de menos, tanto como ella a él, al fin y al cabo, no solían estar separados durante más de un fin de semana. En cualquier caso, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tal vez hubiera sido una buena idea avisar a sus padres de que iba de visita, sobretodo después de haberle jurado y perjurado a su madre que le sería totalmente imposible asistir a la boda o pasar algunos días en la capital mundial del té de las cinco.

La joven se encogió de hombros. Siempre podía alegar que era una visita sorpresa. Por otro lado, había cosas que serían un poco más difíciles de explicar, como por qué sólo había traído un par de piezas de ropa (las que Georgia acababa de sacar de la secadora aquella mañana) o por qué su pelo era negro. Lily no había querido hablar de ello con su madre, la única persona de la familia con la que mantenía un contacto regular por teléfono, simplemente era muy difícil de explicar. Hacía un año y sin motivo aparente, su pelo había empezado a oscurecerse. En cuestión de un par de meses su largo cabello naranja atómico se había vuelto del más oscuro de los negros; junto con el color, Lily había perdido la forma dócil que éste siempre había tenido y poco a poco habían empezado a surgir bucles y ondulaciones dónde antes no las había.

Como si hubiera cambiado el pelo de su madre por el de su padre.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente le preocupaba era la sensación de que realmente no estaba ilusionada ante la idea de volver a ver a su familia. Esto no siempre había sido así, al principio, tras su partida al Herbert, esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de cada verano, deseaba volver a abrazar a su madre y jugar con sus hermanos, y los echaba de menos, los echaba de menos cada uno de los días que pasaba alejada de ellos.

Con el tiempo este interés había ido apagándose, poco a poco, hasta quedar casi extinto. A veces llegaba incluso a pensar que ya ni siquiera los echaba de menos tras largos periodos de ausencia, y se sentía culpable por ello. Y cuando esto ocurría, Lily podía escuchar como una vocecita en algún punto de su cabeza le susurraba una y otra vez que eso no era culpa suya, el verdadero motivo por el que no sentía ese fuerte apego por su familia era que, en el fondo, no se sentía parte de ellos. Como si entre todos conformaran un club secreto al que se le había denegado el acceso; eran ellos quienes habían alejado a Lily de sus vidas, y no al revés.

Cruzó el jardín delantero por el pasillo de piedra que su padre había construido hacía ya más de una década y antes de darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta principal. La lluvia había empezado a amainar y el viento había dejado de silbar en sus oídos. Una vez estuvo bajo el portal, Lily pudo cerrar el paraguas y echar un verdadero vistazo a la calle. El barrio estaba en relativo silencio, sólo roto de vez en cuando por el rugido de un motor, el sonido de los cubiertos deslizándose sobre los platos o el de un televisor encendido.

-Hogar, aburrido hogar- Murmuró para sí misma antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta y forzar una sonrisa.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera de par de par, descubriendo a una joven de aproximadamente veintidós años que lucía una brillante melena pelirroja y lo que parecía ser una capa de color negro. Lily no la había visto en toda su vida. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y volvió a mirar el número de la casa. No había ninguna duda, esa era su casa.

-¿Si?- Preguntó la chica mirándola con interés.- ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-De hecho sí- Contestó la joven.- Busco a los Potter.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y se fijó en su vestimenta - ¿Buscabas a alguien en especial? ¿Tal vez a… Albus?

-En realidad desearía entrar y secarme antes de morir de una pulmonía, pero sí, ver a Albus estaría bien.

La chica le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva y Lily supo que había malinterpretado sus palabras por completo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Yo vivo… vivía aquí - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es imposible, los Potter viven aquí desde antes de que nacieras.- Le espetó, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo, casi como si la considerara una amenaza.

-Lo sé, y si me dejas entrar te lo explicaré y todo- Replicó la joven sarcásticamente. No sabía quién era esa chica, ni qué tenía que ver con su familia pero no le gustaba ni un pelo.

-¡James!- Gritó la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada de la chica. Lily sonrió irónicamente, él se encargaría de dejar a la pelirroja en su sitio.

Se oyeron un par de pasos rápidos y una figura alta y delgada apareció frente a la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre Eve?- Dijo un hombre de desaliñado pelo negro y ojos profundamente azules.

El corazón de la chica se aceleró. Su pequeño James era todo un hombre; era increíble todo lo que había cambiado en esos dos años. Sus rasgos habían perdido todo signo de la redondez típica de la niñez y su cuerpo había dado un estirón impresionante. Era como ver a su padre, sólo que con veinte años menos y quince centímetros más de altura.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Acababa de darse cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos. Sin embargo, el joven le dedicó una corta mirada indiferente y se giró hacia la pelirroja que había junto a él. La chica de despeinada y húmeda melena negra ladeo la cabeza y frunció el ceño con fuerza. No es que esperara que el joven empezara a saltar como una animadora colocada de anfetaminas, pero para resultar un poco más seco sólo le había faltado cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

- No quiere decirme ni su nombre ni que hace aquí- dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido y Lily se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

-¿Qué desea?

Lily casi se cae al suelo de la impresión. Estaba frente a frente con su hermano mayor, el que se había pasado toda la infancia usándola de cobaya en sus juegos, el que la despertaba metiéndose en su cama y gritándole canciones en el oído, el que usaba sus barbies de proyectiles en sus mini olimpiadas de lanzamiento de barbies. Y no la reconocía.

-¿Bromeas?- Fue lo único que Lily pudo articular.- ¿Estas diciendo en serio que no sabes quién soy?- James pareció pensarlo un momento y luego rodó los ojos.

-Ya, debes de estar buscando a Albus. Nos parecemos mucho.- le dijo antes de girarse y llamar a su hermano a voz en grito. Poco después el chico aparecía por el flanco derecho.

-¿Sí?

-Preguntan por ti- Dijo el mayor sonriéndole y rehaciendo el camino de vuelta a la cocina, y, tras él, Eve. Albus se colocó frente a ella.

-¿Me buscabas?- Preguntó, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Una cosa era cierta, James tenía razón, excepto por el color de ojos (los de Albus eran verdes) los dos chicos eran muy parecidos.

Tampoco Albus parecía reconocerla.

-Hola, Albus. - Contestó la chica rodando los ojos. Tal vez presentarse sin avisar hubiera sido una mala idea, pero no había excusa para que sus dos hermanos no la reconocieran. Ni siquiera el incidente del pelo.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Lily no pudo reprimir un bufido -Tu cara me resulta familiar-contestó el chico ladeando la cabeza-, ¿de qué te conozco?

-Compartimos cromosomas.

Lily estaba a punto de empezar a golpearse contra la fachada de la casa, ¡no había cambiado tanto en dos años como para su familia no la reconociese!

-Albus, la cena está lista- Gritó la voz de su madre desde la cocina.- ¿por qué no se queda tu amiga a cenar?

-¡Yo no soy su amiga!- Gritó Lily exasperada - ¡soy _su_ hermana!

Un pesado silencio pareció caer sobre la casa, Albus volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez de forma distinta, directamente a los ojos, como tratando de ver más allá de ellos.

-¿Lily?

Se oyeron los pasos acelerados de alguien que corría hacia la puerta y, de repente, Albus fue empujado a un lado por James, que la miraba como si se tratara de una aparición.

-¿Lily?- Preguntó con el mismo tono incrédulo que el menor.

Y por último, una tercera persona, más baja y longeva que las anteriores, se las arregló para colarse entre los dos chicos y mirarla con los ojos como platos.

-Lily.

-Sorpresa- Masculló sin poder evitar que en su cara de dibujara una mueca de culpabilidad -Tenía que haber llamado.- Comentó la chica más para sí misma que para los demás. Su madre palideció.

-¡James! ve y avisa a tu padre, ¡tiene que estar a punto de volver del trabajo!

James asintió y acto seguido desapareció dando dos zancadas. Ginny Potter puso la mano sobre el hombro de Albus y le murmuró algo al oído, luego salió disparada detrás de James, llevándose a Eve consigo.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo el chico colocándose en medio de la puerta e impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Y bien qué?- Respondió la chica.

-Tu pelo es negro- Dijo Albus mirándola ceñudamente- Recuerdo perfectamente que eres pelirroja ¿Qué hace tu pelo _siendo_ negro?- la chica se frotó las manos, empezaba a hacer frío, y nadie parecía estar dispuesto a dejarla entrar en la casa.

-Pues verás, es negro desde que aburrió de ser pelirrojo radiactivo.- Dijo la chica dando un paso adelante.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes pasar!

Y como si una bala se tratara, James volvía a estar junto a Albus.

-¿Sabes?, estás mojada.- le dijo James como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Por qué no puedo pasar?- Preguntó Lily, que empezaba a estar bastante exasperada.

-No queremos que nos dejes un charco en el salón – Contestó Albus con cara pensativa.

-Por supuesto, -Comentó Lily cínicamente- nunca haría nada que _mojara_ el parqué del salón. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan descuidada? Dormiré bajo el portal.

-Buen perro- Comentó Albus asintiendo con la cabeza. Lily le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

-Por cierto, - dijo James- te presentó a Evangeline, mi novia.- Dijo justo cuando la chica se acercó a la puerta.

-Encantada- Murmuró la chica, que parecía estar un tanto sofocada, como si acabara de pegarse una buena carrera. – Me han hablado mucho de ti.

-Llevamos juntos un año y medio.- Explicó James.

-No pienso morirme de frío frente a mi casa- Comentó Lily cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- Aseguró Albus, -Te dejaremos pasar antes de que eso ocurra.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?

La señora Potter volvió a pasar tras su hijo, tocándole en el hombro.

-Pues ya, por supuesto.- dijo el chico mientras la agarraba de la mano y tiraba de ella para adentro. James cogió su equipaje y Evangeline cerró la puerta.

Lily rodó los ojos, su familia no sólo se caracterizaba por ser mortalmente aburrida, era, además, brutalmente rara.

Con un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, la pelinegra fue consciente de que el salón familiar no había cambiado mucho en su ausencia. Los sillones eran distintos y la televisión era ahora de plasma, pero por lo demás no había gran diferencia. Todo parecía estar en su sitio, las estanterías llenas de libros, la butaca de su padre y la lámpara. Lily adoraba esa lámpara porque era la única en el mundo que se rompía cada dos meses exactos. De pequeña contabilizaba el paso del tiempo gracias a "Lampi, la lámpara que se rompe".

La chimenea del salón crepitaba, calentándola lentamente, lo que era un consuelo ya que su familia parecía demasiado ocupada en esos instantes como para prestarle atención. James corría de un lado a otro, cargando cosas en las manos y Albus, que se había encerrado en la cocina, parecía hablar por teléfono con varias personas. La única que se había quedado con ella era Evangeline, la prometida de su hermano, que sonreía nerviosamente sin saber qué decir.

-Aquí tienes- Dijo su madre bajando las escaleras que llevan al segundo piso portando una toalla lila- Sécate antes de que cojas una pulmonía.

Lily asintió y cogió la toalla. Frente a ella una preciosa mujer de mediana edad de largos y lacios cabellos pelirrojos que vestía un traje de chaqueta la miró con ternura.- Te he echado de menos - le dijo abrazándola.

-Y yo a ti, mamá.

La mujer se separo de ella- Ahora, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? Creí que te sería imposible venir estas vacaciones; no te esperábamos.

-Era una… erggg… sorpresa- Contestó la chica sonriendo. Su madre la miró con incredulidad.

Oyeron un ruido tras ellas y se giraron a tiempo de ver cómo Albus abría la puerta de la cocina. Ginny lo miró inquisitiva y él asintió sin decir nada. Esto pareció complacer a su madre.

-Eve, por favor, acompáñame a la cocina a poner cubiertos para uno más, por favor- Pidió la mujer pelirroja dirigiéndose a la prometida de su hijo. Luego se volvió hacia Lily- Es posible que tu padre tarde un poco más de lo que esperábamos en llegar a casa, pero estará encantado de encontrarte, cariño.- Ginny acarició la mejilla de su hija de forma casi melancólica y se dirigió con paso firme a la cocina, Evangeline tras ella.

-Ejem- Murmuró alguien junto a ella. Lily giró ligeramente el cuerpo para encontrarse cara a cara con Albus.

-Así que estás aquí- Dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Seep.- Contestó su hermana con una media sonrisa, notando como el chico la observaba de arriba a abajo.

-Estás rara.- Comentó mientras sujetaba un mechón del largo pelo ondulado de la chica entre los dedos, jugando con él.

-¿Te refieres al pelo?

-No sólo a eso. Tu piel es mucho más pálida, ¿te has vuelto alérgica al sol últimamente?

-No hay muchas posibilidades de tomar el sol en Moscú- Contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros y secándose el pelo con la toalla que le había pasado su madre.

-Tus ojos están distintos.

-Albus, mis ojos están igual- Contestó la chica enarcando las cejas.

El chico negó con la cabeza- Antes eran castaño claro y tenían ese alo verde alrededor- Explicó.- Ahora son castaño oscuro.

-Puede que sea porque estoy cansada.

El chico frunció el ceño y volvió a recorrerla con los ojos.- Estás distinta- Sentenció.

-Claro que estoy distinta, hace dos años que no me ves.

-Pero tú me reconociste.

-Eso es distinto, eres igual que James. De hecho, si tenemos en cuenta que James es un año y pico mayor que tú, podemos deducir que la última vez que le vi -hace dos años-era apenas un par de meses mayor que tú ahora y, por lo tanto, muy parecido físicamente a tu yo actual.

Lily se colgó la toalla al hombro con un gesto de superioridad. Albus sonrió infantilmente y enarcó las cejas mientras abría la boca para protestar. Sin embargo lo que ocurrió a continuación acabó con la conversación de golpe.

La chimenea del salón empezó a crepitar intensamente, sus llamas empezaron a crecer hasta abarcar gran parte de la chimenea y acto seguido se tornaron verde. Sin que pudiera dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Lily observó boquiabierta como de entre las llamas verdes brotaba un cuerpo humano, el cuerpo de un hombre adulto de poblada cabellera pelirroja, que caminó un par de pasos y se giró hacia su hermano.

-Me he hecho un lío con el teléfono, ¿puedes volver a explicarme qué ha ocurrido?

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido del suelo precipitándose contra su cabeza… o tal vez fuera su cabeza la que se precipitaba contra el suelo, quien sabe.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó un sudoroso Harry Potter cerrando la puerta de entrada con un débil portazo. Vestía una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros de pinzas que escondían en uno de los bolsillos su varita mágica.- ¿Ha entrado alguien? ¿Alguien se ha hecho daño?- Preguntó atropelladamente mientras repasaba la estancia con los ojos.

Ante él se alzaba su sala de estar, donde tantas y tantas horas muertas había pasado con el transcurso de los años. Todo estaba en su sitio, incluso la lámpara que su hija pequeña había apodado como "Lampi". El motivo por el que aún no se había deshecho de esa lámpara era un misterio incluso para él.

-¡Harry!- Dijo una mujer de larga melena pelirroja y aspecto crispado mientras esquivaba el mobiliario en dirección a él- ¡Harry! Oh, Merlín, menos mal que estás aquí. Tenemos problemas.

Junto a su mujer había otras personas, entre ellas sus dos hijos y la prometida del mayor. Harry los escrutó con la mirada, observando con cautela los gestos de profundo nerviosismo que adivinaba en ellos.

Y entonces la vio.

-Harry, es Lily.- Dijo su mujer sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones- Está aquí.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué Lily?- Respondió éste frunciendo el ceño. –Y, cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Por qué hay una chica inconsciente sobre mi sofá?

-¡Es Lily!- Repitió la pelirroja.- Llegó de repente, no sé como ha podido pasar.

Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo distraídamente. ¿Esta era la gran urgencia? ¿Para esto le habían obligado que abandonara de inmediato su puesto de trabajo, que se quitara la túnica y que, por encima de todo, no se apareciera en el domicilio?

-¿Quién es esa Lily? ¿Es amiga de alguno de los chicos? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- Le preguntó a la mujer. Ésta se cruzó de brazos, exasperada.

-¡Harry!- Bufó - ¡No me puedo creer que no la reconozcas!- Dijo señalando a la joven sobre el sofá. Harry le echo un pequeño vistazo. Vestía ropa muggle. Unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta. Su piel era muy pálida y su pelo negro como el cabrón. Su cara era difícil de ver, escondida entre un cojín y un mechón de pelo.

-¿Es la novia de Albus?- tanteó el hombre con tono inseguro. Aún sin comprender el motivo de tanto nerviosismo.- Está bien, si se ha hecho daño podemos llevarla a San Mungo. Es bruja, ¿no?

Albus se atragantó y empezó a toser; Evangeline se llevó una mano a la cabeza y concentró toda su atención en la ventana que daba al jardín delantero, como si el genio de la lámpara estuviera leyendo su futuro.

-¿Has escuchado alguna de las cosas que te he dicho? Ella está bien, ese no es el problema. Albus tuvo que noquearla, sólo está inconsciente.

-¿Albus qué?

-¡Albus la dejo inconsciente! ¿Estás o no prestándome atención?- Contestó nerviosamente la mujer.

El hombre se giró, encarando al menor de sus hijos

-¿Golpeaste a tu novia?- Preguntó con un tono extraño de voz, casi amenazante.

-¡No!- Se defendió rápidamente el chico- Bueno, sí, pero no es mi novia ¡no me mires así, papá! No me quedó otra opción.

-¡La violencia nunca es el camino!- le recriminó su padre.- Tu madre y yo no te educamos así.

-Me temo que en este caso si era el camino, cariño.- Contestó su esposa-Y si me dejaras explicártelo, estoy segura de que comprenderías…

-¡No fue culpa mía que Ron apareciera! ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera!- Gritó de nuevo el chico señalando la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu tío Ron con que le pegaras a tu novia?

-No es su novia, papá- Dijo entonces el mayor de sus retoños. Estaba de pie junto al sofá y uno de sus brazos se curvaba protectivamente sobre la cintura de su novia.- Y no le pegó, le atizó en la nuca con el paragüero. Eso es todo.

-Merlín, ¿le atizaste con un paragüero?- Estalló el hombre- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¿Es esa la urgencia? ¡Tu novia va a denunciarte por maltrato!

-¡No es su novia!- Gritaron varias voces a la vez.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando entrever la figura de un hombre de mediana edad, de estrafalaria túnica y ojos azules. Cargaba en sus manos una bandeja con té.

-Harry- saludó- No te oí llegar. ¿Te han contado lo que ha pasado?

¿Qué demonios hacía Ron en su casa?

-He llamado a Mia- prosiguió el pelirrojo- Ella se encargará de hablar con la familia. En un par de horas estarán aquí todos. Mientras tanto tenemos que decidir que hacer con Lily.

-¿Cómo que qué hacemos? La llevamos a San Mungo, por supuesto. Tendrán que hacerle una revisión.

-Eso no es necesario. Harry. Ya te he dicho que está bien, sólo inconsciente. Después de que cayera al suelo le administramos un sedante bastante potente. Contamos con que no despierte hasta mañana. Rosie le ha echado un vistazo, todo está en orden.

-No, no. Nada de eso. Esa chica debe de tener una familia que se preocupará mucho si no pasa la noche en casa. ¿Cuánto años puede tener? ¿Veinte?

Ron le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión total.

-Ya sabemos que tiene una familia que se preocupa por ella. Por eso estamos preparando una reunión urgente para esta noche.- Contestó dejando la bandeja de té sobre una mesita de cristal.- Creo que necesitas relajarte, ya no sabes ni lo que dices. Mucho trabajo en el ministerio últimamente, ¿no?

Harry dio un paso atrás, chocando contra la puerta de entrada.

Su hijo había atizado a su novia con un paragüero y por extraño que pareciera todos parecían apoyarlo en esta decisión ¿Por qué rallos quería Albus dejar a su novia inconsciente? ¿Es que le había sido infiel? Por si esto fuera poco estaban _reteniéndola _para que su familia- que obviamente se preocuparía por su desaparición- no pudiera tomar represalias. Hermione preparaba una reunión familiar en la que tratar la crisis –es decir, la decisión de Albus de secuestrar a su novia para que no pudiera volver a ponerle los cuernos-, Rosie había sedado y chequeado el golpe de la tal Lily para evitar el viaje a San Mungo, utilizando los conocimientos que le daban tres años estudiando medimagia. Ginny no paraba de gritarle que no había podido evitar que Lily volviera, y le recriminaba que no le estaba prestando atención, y Ron hacía té.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado a su familia durante cuatro horas que había estado fuera?

-¡Esta no es la forma en que se enfrentan unos cuernos, hijo! ¡Estas cosas se hablan!- Dijo tras un minuto de silencio sepulcral.- Vamos a llevarla a su casa y tu vas a disculparte con su familia por lo sucedido- Sentenció firmemente.

Cinco ojos se clavaron incrédulos en él.

-Hum. Mamá, ¿Desde cuando fuma papá estupefacientes?

-No lo sé, James, no lo sé.

Evangeline rodó los ojos, separándose de James y dirigiéndose hacia el auror.

-Sé que no tendría que entrometerme, lo sé, pero así no vamos a ningún lado- Afirmó tomando la mano del hombre y arrastrándolo hasta colocarlo frente al sillón.

Bien. Respira profundamente. Siéntate… no, espera, no te sientes. Vale, ¿listo?- El hombre negó con la cabeza, demasiado aturdido como para hacer cualquier otra cosa- Esa es Lily. Tu hija Lily. Llegó hace un rato, sin aviso previo, sí, ya sé que no se _parece_ a Lily, concéntrate- Le pidió al ver como el hombre abría la boca para protestar- El caso es que llegó, y James te avisó de que había una emergencia. Por eso no podías simplemente aparecerte en la casa. Pero entonces Ron llegó vía flú y Albus tuvo que reaccionar antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que su tío acababa de brotar de la chimenea.- la chica respiró profundamente, tomando aire- ¿Lo has entendido ahora?

-Oh. _Esa_ Lily.

El ruido sordo sobre el parqué de madera de las escaleras desvió la atención de las personas reunidas en el salón. Una joven de brillante melena pelirroja bajaba serenamente las escaleras, esbozando una muy ligera sonrisa.

-Su cuarto ya está listo- Anunció- Calculo que no se despertará hasta mañana por la mañana, estará más cómoda en su antiguo dormitorio.

-Muchas gracias, Rosie.

Harry oía la voz de su esposa como un lejano murmullo, a cientos y cientos de kilómetros. Lily estaba en casa. Lily estaba inconsciente sobre su sofá ¿No era Lily pelirroja?

-Creo que tomaré té.

Las siguientes horas pasaron muy lentamente en el domicilio familiar de los Potter.

* * *

**Contestación a reviews:**

Gracias por leer, si quieren cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, ya saben dónde encontrarme (el Messenger, exacto xD).

**Lily Granger Potter:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, es alentador saber que sigues ahí después de tanto tiempo. Bueno, que puedo decir, espero que no te haya decepcionado demasiado este capítulo (porque ya no quería seguir dándole vueltas xD) y con respecto a lo de Ashley… no descarto proseguirlo una vez haya aclarado mis ideas. Cuídate mucho.

**Iamalonefordanny-19:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que la historia captara tu atención, si las cosas siguen como quiero que sigan (nota mental para mí misma: ¡Que la cosas sigan por donde quiero que sigan!) éste será muy distinto a cualquier otro que hayas leído. Y tranquila, todas tus dudas acabaran resolviéndose. Muchas gracias por todo.

**Sumi Black:** Hey, hola. Gracias por dejarme un comentario, me alegró saber que el fic logró despertar tu atención. Espero que este capítulo también te interese. Sobre lo de Ashley, buff, dame tiempo para pensar en ello. No descarto retomarlo pronto. Cuídate mucho, nena.

**Thiago:** ¡Hey, hola! Me alegro de saber que sigues con vida por ahí xD. Espero que podemos hablar pronto. Cuídate mucho.

**Silian Moore:** ¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias por tu comentario. Es encantador saber que el fic logró despertar tu interés. En cuanto a las preguntas, éstas son las respuestas. Sí, Harry y Ginny son sus verdaderos padres, y no, Draco Malfoy no era el taxista (sinceramente, no me lo imagino de taxista xD). Muchas gracias por todo y cuídate mucho.

**Nimue-Tarrazo:** ¡Gracias, gracias! Me halaga mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir, aunque cada vez parece ir a peor (Boni se golpea la cabeza contra la mesa, a ver si sus neuronas despiertan de una vez). Hay un motivo por el que a Lily no la dejaron ser bruja, tranquila, pronto lo descubrirás. Muchos besos, preciosa, cuídate mucho. No, en serio, cuídate xD.

**Shia17Potter:** ¡Hey! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione, si lo hace, eres libre de mandarme un burro bomba. No, en erio, puedes xD. Muchos besos.

**Gin Snape:** jajajaja, muchas gracias, preciosa. Espero que te guste como continua esta pequeña paranoia mía. Cuídate mucho.

**July-PotterEvans15:** Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegro de que te guste la historia. Nos vemos, preciosa.

**Neyade:** ¡Hola! Primero, gracias por dejarme tus comentarios, me alegraron el día xD. Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de que en la familia debieron de haber muestras de magia. De hecho, durante algunos años, Lily fue perfectamente consciente de lo que ella y su familia eran. Pero eso aparece un poquito más tarde. Muchas gracias por todo. Besos y… erg… abrazos xD.

**Adelis Malfoy:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara la historia después de todo. No, Lily no es squib (ojalá). Espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque sea un poquito. Cuídate mucho, preciosa.

* * *


End file.
